


Speak Now

by lazermonkey



Category: IT (1990), IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Aged-Up Losers Club (IT), Cussing, Fluff, Homophobic Language, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 18:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13840290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazermonkey/pseuds/lazermonkey
Summary: Bill Denbrough was not the type of guy who would ruin a special occasion. But it absolutely crushed him to watch his best friend - and the guy he was in love with - get married.





	Speak Now

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on here and I'm super proud of it! I hope you enjoy :)

Bill Denbrough was not the type of guy who would ruin any type of special occasion. Whether it be a birthday party, or an anniversary, or a wedding. He never drank, never got high, and never participated in any activities that would cause a ruckus and ruin everything. He may have been considered the ‘Mom’ in his circle of friends, but at least he made sure everyone was safe and having the time of their life, even if he wasn’t.

 

But it absolutely crushed him to watch his best friend - and the guy he was in love with - get married.

 

Now, Stanley Uris was not the type of person to make mistakes when it came to big life decisions. He would get the advice of his friends and family, research for many days or weeks, sometimes even years, before he officially made a choice. But when it came to his love life, Stanley Uris was a mess.

 

He learned about his sexuality when he was a sophomore in high school, but never really acted on it. He would crush on boys from afar, writing poems about them or reading sappy romance novels. It wasn’t until late his junior year that he told his best friends.

 

He refused to tell his father. After hearing all of the nasty things his father would say about boys like Stan, he was terrified of what would happen if his father found out. He experimented and went on dates, but never with boys from his school. He could never take that risk.

 

It was the day before their senior year when his best friend, Bill, kissed him. It was Stan’s first kiss and he swore is was the best thing that had ever happened to him. He felt electricity when Bill’s lips touched his, just like the romance novels described. After that, there were many secret nights shared with hidden words and lingering touches. They were slowly falling in love with each other in every moment. The only people who knew were the members of the Loser’s Club, and they managed to keep it that way until that fateful afternoon that Stan’s father came home early.

 

 _“No son of mine is going to be a faggot! You’re a disgrace! You’re going to hell if you keep this up!”_ His father threatened to disown him and tell the rest of their family if Stan didn’t promise to stop.

 

So he did.

 

Even if their relationship wasn’t the best, Stan’s father was the only parental figure left in his life, and he didn’t want to lose that. Stan avoided Bill for more than a month after the confrontation, knowing that there would be temptation with the other boy around. He had been falling in love so fast and so hard, he knew that any more time spent with Bill, he wouldn’t be able to stay away.

 

They still managed to stay friends, although not as close as they once were, especially once they were accepted into different colleges. Their relationship faded, but the intense love they felt for each other didn’t. They casually dated other people throughout their college years - Stan dated girls while Bill dated boys - but nothing lasted more than a few weeks, as no one seemed to compare to their first love.

 

Except for one girl Stan met his senior year.

 

They hit it off better than any other person Stan met in college, so he ran with it. They dated for the last couple months of their senior year and he proposed on graduation day. They were to get married a month later.

 

When Stan called up Bill to tell him the good news, Bill’s heart shattered. He had been hoping that once they were both done with school, that they could meet up again and start over, without the watchful eyes of their parents. When Stan asked him to be his best man, Bill agreed with tears running down his face.

 

The next time they saw each other was a week before the wedding. Bill, Mike, Ben, Richie, and Eddie were staying at Stan’s apartment, while Bev stayed at a nearby hotel (to the request of his fiancee). They also agreed to help him with any last minute wedding plans that needed to be organized. They all met the Bride-To-Be, Lindsay, on the second day they were visiting. She was freaking out over the wedding cake, claiming there were issues and that ‘everything had to be perfect.’ “Stannieeee, they’re going to ruin our wonderful day! Tell them they need to make it to the specifications I wrote out for them!” Lindsay whined to Stan, handing him a long list, and a picture that was assumed to be the cake that was actually made.

 

When she left, Richie snorted and put his arm around Stan’s shoulders, “c’mon Stannie, let’s get your Bridezilla what she wants.”

 

Stan rolled his eyes and nudged Richie in the side with his elbow. “Oh shut up, she’s just nervous about Saturday.”

 

The rest of the Loser’s Club all gave each other worried looks. What had Stan got himself into?

 

As the week progressed, Bill noticed how much of a bitch Lindsay actually was. She demanded everything, rather than asking for it, and if anyone told her ‘no’ or didn’t do it, she would throw a fit. Stan seemed exhausted every time she came into the room, but obliged to her wishes. Bill wondered how Stan fell for a girl like her. Stan was never one to put up with whiny people in the past, so what changed?

 

Then arrived Friday night: The Bachelor Party. Bev joined them at the Bachelor Party, much to the dismay of Lindsay, along with Lindsay’s brother and cousin. Most of the Loser’s Club had never been social people, aside from Richie and Bev, so they all decided to party in the comfort of Stan’s apartment. Everyone brought alcohol of their choice - even Bill - and put on movies, drank, and talked. Lindsay’s brother and cousin seemed bored out of their mind, but the rest of the Losers were having a fantastic time.

 

Almost everyone got wasted; Richie started singing - screaming - Beyonce and Mariah Carey songs, Bev joining in at some point, Eddie started dancing along, and Ben and Mike recorded everything. Everyone was laughing hysterically, making their stomachs and cheeks hurt. As the party reached the early hours of the morning, Lindsay’s brother and cousin left, and Bill and Stan were the only ones still awake. Bill wasn’t nearly as drunk as Stan, but he was drunk enough that he knew he would have a headache when he woke up.

 

They had been chatting quietly - as quietly as a drunk person could - when Stan said something that shocked Bill: “I don’t love Lindsay.”

 

Bill’s eyes went wide, “what?”

 

Stan shook his head, letting out a yawn before continuing. “I don’ love her. I don’ ever think I did. Don’ even like her anymore, ya know? She’s jus,” Stan hesitated, his drunken state confusing him for a moment, “she’s a witch, ya know? I only proposed to her to please m’ dad. He wans me to get married and have kids and stupid shit like that. I dunno.”

 

Bill didn’t reply, unsure of how to respond to his friend’s confession. He didn’t even know if the words were true, but everyone always said a drunk person never lies, right? Bill knew that Stan wouldn’t remember any of this the next morning, but it was going to haunt Bill the whole day, watching Stan get married to a person he truly didn’t love. The next thing Stan said made Bill’s heart stop. “I still love Bill. He’s the best thing that ever happened to me.”

 

What?

 

Bill’s hands started sweating and his mind went fuzzy. Stan still loved him? Stan was the one that ignored him and left him and caused him to cry himself to sleep. But here was Stan, drunkenly confessing his love for a boy he didn’t realize was sitting right in front of him. Bill suddenly felt sick.

Stan was still in love with Bill. Bill was still in love with Stan. Stan was getting married to Lindsay in less than 12 hours. Bill wanted to to kiss Stan senseless. Stan didn’t realize what he was saying. Everything was a mess. “S-stan, we need to go to b-bed,” Bill stuttered, something he hadn’t done since high school.

 

“Whyyyy? I don’ wannaaa,” Stan slurred out, giggling.

 

“You have a b-big day t-tomorrow, Stan. You need to s-sleep.” Bill lifted Stan from his armpits and led him to the bedroom.

 

Bill carefully undressed Stan as much as he felt comfortable with and clumsily helped him slip under the blankets. Stan closed his eyes and let out a long sigh, genuinely relaxing. Bill hesitated before placing his lips lightly against Stan’s forehead. As Bill exited the room, he heard Stan mumble, “I don’ wanna get married.”

 

Bill turned to Stan and gave him a sad smile before retreating to get his own sleep.

 

The day of the wedding was hectic, just as everyone expected. Stan was hiding in the dressing room, trying to avoid the people that were running around to finish up last-minute details. He was pacing back and forth while Ben attempted to fix the cuffs of his jacket and Mike was working on his bow-tie. “Guys, I’m freaking out. I’m not sure I want to do this anymore,” Stan said, running his fingers through his blond curls.

 

Stan looked stunning. He wore a deep blue suit with an off-white button down underneath. His hair was styled in a way that tightened his curls but still looked wind-blown at the same time. His cheeks were flushed from nervousness, but Bill thought he looked adorable. His lips were swollen from continuously biting them, and all Bill wanted to do was make them even more red with his own. Then he remembered that it wasn’t for him. Bill’s mind wandered back to their conversation last night. _“I don’t want to get married...” “I don’t love her...”_ He wondered if Stan remembered any of it.

 

“You’re just getting cold feet, man. Once you say those vows and get to the reception, you’ll be fine!” Mike said, encouragingly.

 

“Yeah, I guess you’re right,” Stan mumbled, letting out a sigh.

 

Suddenly, there was screaming from down the hall, and Bev came bursting in through the door. “God, Lindsay is such a bitch!” Bev exclaimed.

 

“Hey!” Lindsay’s brother shouted, but Bev ignored him, going over to her friends.

 

“W-what happened?” Bill asked, hoping no one noticed his sutter.

 

He glanced at Stan and noticed a look that implied that he did. Stan rose an eyebrow questioningly at the brunette boy, but turned back to Bev as she continued, “she’s making me her slave, because I’m the only one that’s not a close friend of hers. She’s treating me as if I’m not even apart of this wedding! She’s telling me to go to this, or that, no thank you, no please. Then she screams at me when I don’t bring her the right kind of water. Seriously, she’s crazy!”

 

Stan looked away quickly, sweat forming on his forehead. She gave him a sad look and placed a hand on his shoulder, “sorry Stan, just a crazy day. She’s lovely.”

 

After a few more minutes of pampering and triple-checks, the wedding started. The bridesmaids walked down the aisle with their designated groomsman, the organ in the background playing something that reminded Bill of Chopin’s Funeral March. As the bride strutted down the aisle, Richie leaned over to Bill and whispered, “the girls look like those Orange Cream ice cream bars.”

 

They both snickered quietly, earning a glare from Lindsay as she approached them. Stan took her hand and smiled widely, lifting her veil. As the marriage officiant started to speak, Bill’s mind drifted into a daydream.

 

_“Don’t get married,” Bill says to Stan, tightening the bow-tie around his neck._

 

_“What?” Stan says, taken aback._

 

_“I still love you, Stan. Don’t get married. We’ll run away from this place, leave everyone behind, and start over.”_

 

_Stan’s hazel eyes bore into Bill’s as he tries to find words. Bill can practically see the gears turning in his head, considering the possibility._

 

_“Let’s go,” Stan replies, grabbing Bill’s hand suddenly._

 

_“Really?” Bill’s voice was hopeful._

 

_Stan nods quickly and drags Bill out of the room and out the back door of the venue. They avoid the gaze of the people going into the venue and hop into Stan’s car. Before he buckles his seat, Stan grabs Bill’s face and leans in, smashing his lips against Bill’s. Bill hums with content as Stan’s tongue runs across his bottom lip and -_

 

The officiant's words broke Bill out of his thoughts. “If anyone can show just cause why this couple cannot lawfully be joined together in matrimony, let them speak now or forever hold their peace.”

 

Silence filled the venue hall and Bill’s heart thumped in his ears as he stepped forward, “Stan, wait.”

 

Gasps came from the crowd and Bill could feel everyone’s eyes on him. He could just imagine the horrified looks from the room but all he could see was the beautiful, bird loving boy in front of him. His head was spinning and his heart was going a million miles a minute but all Bill could feel was how much he loved this boy and how much he wanted to spend the rest of his life with him. Stan’s words flashed in his mind: _I still love Bill. I still love Bill. I still loveBill IstillloveBill IstillloveBillIstillloveBillIstill -_

 

“I love you, Stan. I’m so deeply and irrevocably in love with you. And I know you still love me, too.”

 

Lindsay’s jaw was practically on the floor and Stan’s father was out of his seat. Tears started forming in Bill’s eyes and the longer Stan stayed quiet, the more Bill began to regret everything. Stan’s eyes never left Bill’s, but Bill started hating himself more and more. What did he do? He wasn’t the type of person to do this. Why did he ruin his best friend’s wedding -

 

“I love you.” The words were almost silent as they left Stan’s lips.

 

That was enough for Bill to rush forward and take Stan’s face in his hands, crushing Stan’s lips against his own. More gasps erupted, along with soft applause, Bill only assumed was from their friends. When the two broke the kiss for air, Stan wiped away the tears from Bill’s cheeks. “I’ve only ever loved you,” Stan whispered, his hands gripping Bill’s waist and never wanting to let go.

 

“Let’s get out of here. Forget all of this happened and live how we were supposed to from the start,” Bill told him, rubbing Stan’s cheek with the pad of his thumb.

 

Stan nodded, allowing Bill to drag him back down the aisle. Their friends followed, whooping and hollering after them. They grabbed everything they had brought with them, but left no time to change out of their suits. The rushed to Stan’s car as Bill threw his keys to Richie. “Here’s your ride back. But don’t come home for awhile,” Bill winked, causing Richie to burst into laughter.

 

As they drove back to Stan’s apartment, fingers laced together in between the seats, the only thought running through Bill’s mind was how he couldn’t wait to be married to Stan, himself.


End file.
